theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
RM-MANA Rifle
The Rm-MANA Rifle, or "Magi-tec Amplification and Neutralization Assault" Rifle, is a custom-built frame capable of accepting a mage's wand into its core, where the wand then becomes the rifle's source of "ammunition". It can fire a variety of projectiles, and is heavily dependent upon the imagination and magical capabilities of the wielder. It can only be used by a Type-II being, and is otherwise inert. History The Rm-MANA began its life as a collection of scrap materials gathering dust in Camden Kolt's new tech lab, some of those materials belonging to old, junked guns and rifles he had requisitioned from ULC Command. The thought process was that because the ULC had been so stingy with material requisitions, he would have to get creative and work on his own weapons, utilizing existing parts as a frame for his designs. Using parts from a variety of old weapons, junked computer parts and unused metal plating, Camden reforged the materials via transfiguration magic, reshaping them into a frame capable of holding and interacting with a mage's wand, and directing the energies released from that wand downrange, and into a target. Upon completion of a workable prototype, Camden set about building an actual finalized weapon; a hardy piece of collapsible ergonomic magi-tec forged from magi-strengthened aluminum alloy, that can easily be carried by a Liberators field agent into the fray. Getting aluminum of the quality and density needed for high-end weapons manufacture was costly, and on top of that a sample of booster-areum held within the frame ensured that this weapon would remain a one-of-a-kind for the foreseeable future. Consequently, there is currently only one of these weapons in Liberators-830B's armory. The rifle belongs to Charlie Lang, and was issued to him for his work on the field, as a 'gift'. Technical Specifications The MANA Rifle is, at its heart, a sleek and lightweight aluminum body that is completely inert unless held by a skilled mage. The weapon frame has a chamber accessible from the side that positions a mage's channeling device into what on any other weapon would be a firing chamber. A series of ULC-issue barcode runes etched into the inside of the wand-core chamber stabilize the wand and line it up with the barrel; a second series of barcode-runes link the rifle's built-in Areum reserve with that of the wand's, and thus amplifies the firepower a wand is capable of delivering on its own. The rifle is capable of a variety of fire modes, each governed by a series of toggle switches on the side of the weapon, each mode connected to a barcode-rune that influences how the inserted wand will discharge its energy downrange, and what type of energy will be discharged. The fire modes are as follows; * Semi-Auto/Sniper: '''One squeeze of the trigger produces one high-capacity bolt of magical energy discharge. This generally results in higher accuracy, and thus is ideal for sharpshooting. * '''Burst: '''One squeeze of the trigger will produce three rounds in a rapid-fire burst. * '''Full-Auto: '''Squeezing down the trigger will result in a rapid discharge of wand energy, at a rate of 300 RPM. This mode generates considerable heat, and after prolonged use will require a rapid cooling cycle. The wand will be directed after a certain point to chill itself, the steam resulting from this process ejected from two ports on either side of the barrel. * '''Charge: '''The rifle will direct the wand to focus upon a single point roughly one foot from the muzzle, and will collect a massive amount of magical energy into that single point. This charged-up ball of energy will then be directed downrange, and explode. The yield of this explosive ball is determined by how long the trigger is depressed, and can be charged for a maximum of 20 seconds before a cooling cycle is initiated (during which time the wand is chilled, and the energy buildup is safely dissipated). Please use discretion when engaging this mode. * '''Beam: '''A single, unrelenting beam of magical energy can be discharged from the rifle, and will only stop when the trigger is released, or when the cooling cycle begins. The duty cycle for this mode (time between trigger depression and cooldown mode) is either ten seconds of continuous beam fire, or until internal temperatures reach 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. * '''Freeform: '''This mode allows the mage to exercise direct control over how the wand will discharge energy, and requires both creativity and focus to properly use. The only limit (aside from temperature) is the mage's imagination. The second toggle switch on the rifle will control the type of energy the rifle outputs. The output modes are as follows; * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Fire and heat damage; this mode will adjust the '''Beam mode so that it is essentially a flamethrower. Heat buildup will require cooling cycles after extended usage. * Cryokinesis: Ice and frost damage. Extended usage of this mode will still put stress on the wand, and therefore falls under the same control measures as the other modes, to prevent damage to the wand. * '''Entropy: '''Decay and erosion. This mode will simply wear away whatever material happens to be in front of it, but takes time to effectively do so. This mode is best suited to high fire rate modes such as Beam and Full-Auto. * '''Plasma: '''Neutral magical energy, tapped directly from the wand. This is the equivalent of a standard-issue bullet, and will suffice for most situations, with a longer duty cycle before cooling is necessary.